A projector is used to cast images on a target such as a screen. The images can include still or motion video that provide useful visual aids for a presentation. Often, an individual giving a presentation is responsible for providing and setting up a projector. Set up can involve finding a suitable stand to supporting the projector and then aiming the projector at a screen.
To improve mobility and to provide an efficient use of space, a number of current projector designs are vertically oriented such as projector 5 illustrates in FIG. 1. Its vertical orientation can make it easier for an individual giving a presentation to remove projector 5 from a carrying case and with one hand and set projector 5 on a table or other surface. The vertical orientation also provides a relatively small footprint taking up less space on a table or other surface. The small footprint allowed by the vertical orientation, however, can in some instances prove unstable. This is especially true when projector 5 is placed on a surface such as a table that is often bumped or jostled or when the projector needs to be tilted to cast an image on a desired target.